Mainerd
Category: Deceased Members Category: Force Sensitives Category: Sith Members Information *Species: Human *Gender: Male *Height: Six feet, one inch *Weight: Approximately 150 pounds *Eyes: Dark brown *Hair: Short, dark brown *Skin color: White, but slightly pale. *Homeworld: Coruscant *Weapons: Blaster rifle, blaster pistol, curved lightsaber. *Ships: TIE Defender, then later, the Immolator. *Force Weaknesses: Mental defense, manipulation, healing Early Life Just a few years after his birth, Mainerd’s parents abandoned him because of a price on their heads. They were wanted on Coruscant for cooperatively holding up a store to get money to support themselves and their son, murdering two people in the act. Shortly after giving up their son to protect him, they were captured, tried, and executed for their crimes. Mainerd knew little of this and was cared for by some distant relatives of his parents. When he was nine years old, he discovered that he could move things without touching them. This was discovered when he was looking at a painting that his caretakers had that he hated, and it fell over. Walking over to it, he saw that it was completely secure and would not’ve fallen over simply by himself. He began to experiment with this power and moved other things, gaining a better understanding of how it worked, though his power was weak. Mainerd was reading about galactic history when he came across the wars between the Jedi and the Sith, realizing that he possessed the same powers as those ancient warriors had. He began experimenting with other things such as telepathy and acrobatics, finding that if he used the power called the Force, he could jump higher than normal and could move faster than he could run on his own. For several years, he continued this practice, becoming better and better, being able to lift heavier things with his mind, jump and run much faster than normal, and even have some minor control over weaker minded people, such as his guardians. When he was fourteen, he decided that his life was not suitable for someone like him. He left his guardians and gave more time to his practices. He began to pick-pocket for money and steal things like food and other necessities. While he never knew anything about what his parents did, he genetically inherited some of their skills at stealing things. Leaving Coruscant For several years, Mainerd did this until he finally had enough stolen money to rent an apartment, where he continued his training. He also managed to steal, at different times, an electrosword, and electroknife, a blaster rifle, and a blaster pistol, having a natural ability to use them well. He trained himself to use them with great skill and ease and began thinking about becoming a legendary warrior, such as a Jedi or Sith. Looking into the Jedi, he found that it was not for him at all, so he set his mind and dreams on becoming a Sith. When he was twenty-nine, he realized that he couldn’t continue to train himself alone like he’d done for over a decade. Though almost his entire life was devoted to his training, both with the Force and his own physical body, he could not make himself the perfect warrior like a Sith on his own. He knew he had to leave and find a Sith that would train him. He was ready to leave, but he didn’t have a ship. He couldn’t afford one either, so settled with buying a speeder. He began looking for a suitable ship to leave with when he found one in an average security shipyard; a TIE Defender. The only option he had was to steal it, which would be fairly difficult. He found a way to do it by jumping a guard that was leaving, take his uniform, forge a fake ID card under the name of Jark Gnagson, and take the guard’s place, entering the facility to steal the TIE Defender, to then go to an abandoned tower that he found to do any possible minor repairs. He did this, bringing his weapons and a few other personal possessions, and used some Force persuasion tricks to get through. While he was about to steal it, however, the guards were alerted to his presence and attacked. Mainerd fought them off, committing his first murder. His electroknife was shot from his hand in the fight, but he fought on, using his sword and blasters. After a while, he fought enough of them off so that he could get to his TIE. A guard with an electrostaff was there, but Mainerd defeated him and went on to the TIE, dropping his electrosword in his hurry. Reinforcements came, but he avoided them and entered the TIE, taking off. A fighter tried to stop him from leaving, but he pulled a maneuver and destroyed, realizing that the TIE wasn’t in very good condition and was hardly able to pull the maneuver off. He arrived at the tower, nursed his battle injuries, including shrapnel and an electrostaff injury. While doing some repairs, he was approached from behind by a Jedi, who alerted the shipyard that Mainerd was trying to steal a ship. The Jedi found out that Mainerd was to become a Sith and tried to stop him. Mainerd stopped him, however, in a fight on top of the tower. The two fought, Mainerd shooting and the Jedi slashing, both of them using the Force. After a while, the Jedi made one mistake, flipping towards Mainerd for a killing blow. Mainerd shot him from the air at a place that the Jedi wasn’t able to block, sending him to the ground. As his last effort, knowing he was going to die, the Jedi cast his lightsaber from the building so that Mainerd couldn’t use it. Mainerd shot him in the head, killing him, then left Coruscant after a few preparations. Searching for the Sith Mainerd decided to head to Geonosis, where he hoped to find a way to find the Sith, so that he could receive further and more extensive training. His guide, Angela, gave him a tour of the city he was in and accompanied him to the Chimaera Cantina, a place where he hoped to find a Sith or someone who could lead him to a Sith. He talked to the owner, Chimaera, sending Angela off, and was shown to a man who Chimaera thought could help. The man wasn’t the Sith, but gave Mainerd the coordinates for where a Sith would be. Mainerd rented a speeder and began to leave when he was approached by the guide, Angela. She was an ex-member of the Geonosian Secret Police, or the GSP and was on a mission to speak with the Geonosian Archduke in hopes of figuring out some way to bring the Geonosians, who were pushed out of the cities, back into the cities. Reluctantly, he allowed it and the two talked about the things that were going on on Geonosis. During this discussion, Mainerd began to become attracted to her. He took her to where the Archduke was and then parted to his own mission. He arrived at a spire that was the home of an old Sith named Jark Gnagson, though Mainerd did not know it. He directed Mainerd to Geonosis and gave him his own name as an alias. Gnagson talked to Mainerd about the history of the Sith, the present, and the possible future, making it seem imperative that Mainerd get to the Sith, handing him a datacard that contained the coordinates to the planet Ni'novia, the capital of the Ni'novian Empire. Mainerd felt Angela was in trouble and ignored Gnagson, who urged him to see the Sith immediately. The GSP had killed the Archduke, found her, and captured her, treating her as a traitor for what she was trying to do. He sped over there and rubbed himself and his clothes in the dirt so that he would be more camouflaged. Sneaking around the outside of the spire that she was being held in that was guarded by several GSP agents, he managed to find a way inside. While inside, he stole an agent’s uniform, replaced his own rifle with the GSP rifle, and continued climbing the stairs to the top of the spire. When he was almost at the top, he knew he couldn’t sneak in, so he began to fight, shooting at agents to get through. He was shot in the leg, but fought on. After a while, he was able to get through to the top floor where Angela was, killed the agents, then choked the leader to death with his hands. Through all of his efforts, Angela was dead. The GSP killed her shortly before he got in the room by a blow to the head. Mainerd returned to Gnagson’s spire and talked with him briefly. Gnagson told him that the experience would only make him stronger and more powerful, then told him to find the Sith and fulfill his destiny. He flew the speeder back to the city, got back in his TIE Defender, and followed the coordinates. Training Once he arrived at Ni'novia, he was greeted by Lord Trivas, the Executor of the Council, who directed him to someone in need of an apprentice. Mainerd obeyed, eager to become more powerful. He found the man Lord Trivas was talking about; Darth Apocalypse. While Mainerd was there, he met and became friends with a Sith bounty hunter named Isa Raal. Darth Apocalypse trained Mainerd, giving him an assignment to find pieces to a lightsaber that were hidden and guarded by creatures. Mainerd completed the assignment, with some errors, and built his lightsaber, the ultimate weapon of a Jedi or Sith. Mainerd’s had a curved hilt and a red blade, and he practiced with it, becoming more skilled with using it, with his master at his side to instruct him. Darth Apocalypse also trained him in the areas of knowledge, not just concentrating on combat or survival. After a while, Darth Apocalypse saw that Mainerd was ready and gave him a mission to come to a temple in a three day journey. Mainerd did, and at the journey dueled his master, who stopped the fight and claimed his training complete, telling him to never lower his eyes to an enemy when he turned his saber off, seeing that his master did the same first. The White Fleet With his training complete and the title of Darth, Mainerd set off to find a ship that was better than the TIE Defender, which wouldn’t be very useful in the war with the Jedi. He went to Naboo to do so, but while he was trying to steal what he was looking for, a freighter that could be modified to be a powerful asset, he failed and was hunted down. He foiled an assassin’s attempt to kill him, but was later pursued by a speeder bike gang. He was saved, however, by two men named Jordan and Kevin, who came in with combat speeders. The name Gnagson was known and hated by quite a few people on Naboo. Jordan and Kevin knew that he was Gnagson, which was exactly why they saved him. They wanted his help in a private war of theirs, so they explained things and took him to their ship, which flew up and joined the White Fleet. They went into the command ship, the Ivory Borne, and gave Mainerd his position. After a while of flying around, they found their enemies and began to fight them. Mainerd commanded the White Fleet, ordering ships around and commanding them to attack certain areas and specific ships. The battle raged on, and eventually the Ivory Borne was boarded. Kevin, who was in the hangar with troops, repelled the boarding party, but couldn’t hold out from the next. He retreated and informed Mainerd that they had lost it and men were flooding in. Mainerd handed his command duties over to Jordan and ran down to help Kevin fight off the invaders. Mainerd and Kevin fought them off, and Mainerd realized by some of Kevin’s words and actions that he was a Jedi. The entire thing had been a trap in order to destroy Mainerd. The two of them clashed sabers, engaging in a battle in which they fought through the ship, fighting with the Force and their weapons. The Ivory Borne was under attack while they fought, and they were thrown around during the last part of the battle, and the ship was going almost completely down. Eventually, Mainerd defeated Kevin by knocking him through a door and onto a broken catwalk, the metal stabbing through his back. The White Fleet lost the fight with the Ivory Borne, which regained stability, out of it. Mainerd went back up to the bridge and killed Jordan, convincing all of the crew that he and Kevin were traitors to the White Fleet, putting them in danger so they could kill him. They believed Mainerd, and accepted his leadership as captain. In a meditation after arriving on Tatooine, Jark Gnagson explained things to Mainerd, telling him the truth of what went on, once again saying that the events made him stronger and more powerful. Mainerd asked for his name, and he answered truthfully, giving Mainerd a dilemma to think about. The Immolator After the battle with the White Fleet, Mainerd decided to continue with his mission of finding his ship, so he left for Naboo, giving command to Commander Jason. Wondering why Gnagson had given him his name as an alias was a mystery to Mainerd, but he tried not to think about it. He could not get in contact with Gnagson for some reason, and he continually forgot about contacting the Sith Council. Several things began to happen to Mainerd, including memory loss, severe lack of sleep, pain in his leg that was already healed, and other things that prevented him from fighting and being at his best. Arriving on Naboo, he did the same thing to steal his ship as he did with the TIE, but again, they knew he was there and who he was. They tried to prevent him from stealing the ship, but he succeeded in getting it, though he was later boarded. He repelled the boarding party and continued on and fled to a wayward planet that he didn’t know the name of. Mainerd realized that something was definitely wrong with him. His awareness was down, his telepathy wasn’t working, and he did or didn’t do things that he should’ve or shouldn’t have. He needed to find the coordinates of the White Fleet so that he could get help with modifying and perfecting his ship, which he named the Vehemence, so he invaded a comm tower forcefully and searched for the White Fleet, finding their coordinates, and leaving. They tried to prevent him from leaving, but he escaped. Since he knew that the White Fleet was headed for Coruscant, he got there and boarded the Ivory Borne, talking to Commander Jason to get help. He agreed, and they stayed at Coruscant for a while, getting parts and things that were needed. When it was completed, Jason wanted payment, so he told Mainerd to destroy one of their enemies’ headquarters. When Mainerd refused, Jason threatened to destroy the Immolator, so Mainerd complied, his Force persuasion not working. Mainerd had a plan, and told planet security before he went in that the White Fleet was attacking a building so that they would send forces up to meet them, giving Mainerd an opening to destroy the building without anyone to oppose him. However, the plan didn’t work and they knew Mainerd was coming. As he battled the air security in the Vehemence, he fired missiles and destroyed the building, flying back up to meet with the White Fleet, who was under attack by the Coruscant security. The security left back to the planet as Mainerd flew past, shooting at them. Jason was furious, thinking that Mainerd told them of a maneuver the White Fleet was pulling off since they countered it, but Mainerd said that he didn’t. Jason believed him and let him leave, but Mainerd knew that it would have to be a very powerful Force user to be able to know what they were going to do. Realization came to him as he pieced everything that had been happening together. The only person who would be able to do all of this was none other than Jark Gnagson. Ordering Jason to stop the fleet, he got out in the Vehemence and flew to Geonosis. Deadly Confrontation Outraged with everything, Mainerd flew immediately to Geonosis, finding that he was able to use telepathy again. He thought that Gnagson wanted him there as quickly as possible since he knew that Mainerd found out. This was not the case, since as soon as he landed and got out into the city that he was in the last time he was there, the whole town left their shops and buildings to fight. Gnagson was manipulating the entire city to attack Mainerd. He fought them, shooting his blasters and attacking with his lightsaber, putting himself to his physical and mental limit, using the Force to excel his motions, fighting harder than he ever had before. The crowd pulled to the side and Chimaera was seen, manipulated by Gnagson to fight Mainerd. Chimaera was also given mental abilities, such as completely ignoring pain. The two warriors fought, and Mainerd had his pistol shot and his lightsaber thrown into a crowd. Eventually, Mainerd defeated him by swinging his own rifle at Chimaera’s face, powering the blow with the Force. The force of the gun on his face broke the gun, and the crowd began to surround him. Gnagson used a manipulation on Mainerd so that he ran into the crowd directly, unarmed. The crowd overpowered and defeated Mainerd, then handed him over to the manipulated GSP, who took him to Gnagson. When Mainerd woke up, he found that he was bound and with Gnagson, who began telling Mainerd of everything that he did. Everything bad that happened, power loss, injury, things not working out, etc. was all Gnagson’s manipulation with the Force, as well as him giving Mainerd the name of his ship. He then told Mainerd that he gave him his own name to spread it, having Mainerd do things that were in Gnagson’s name, giving him the glory for it. He also was about to give an ultimate display of his power by manipulating cities, just as he did when Mainerd fought the crowd, to destroy themselves, setting the minds of the people against each other, until, city by city, he tore Geonosis apart. As he left to do that, Mainerd used the Force to take the GSP agents’ guns away from them and shoot them. Gnagson came back and freed Mainerd, throwing his lightsaber at him and lighting his own. Gnagson’s fury was so great that it changed his entire personality, switching from the insanity that he displayed while talking to Mainerd to a cold, dark, and menacing form that didn’t fit him. Saying that Mainerd was too much like a Jedi, they began to fight. Gnagson’s form was very intricate and unique, blocking every attack that Mainerd used. Mainerd used all of his strength and skill, but it was not enough to contend with Gnagson, who was also using mental manipulation. Mainerd was about to lose and knew that he couldn’t keep fighting, so he ran to the top of the spire, cutting a hole in the top so that he could get onto the roof. Kneeling, he re-gathered as much strength as he could, but Gnagson was up within seconds. Surging forth with all of his remaining energy, he attacked Gnagson, Force pushing him over. Gnagson took Mainerd’s weapon and threw it off the spire, telling him never to lose his weapon. In the split second that Gnagson was distracted, Mainerd Force pushed him back into a stalagmite with another spike sticking out of it. He told Mainerd that his training of him was complete and that everything he did to him was to make him a very powerful Sith. Mainerd didn’t care about anything he had to say and was sick of him talking. Taking Gnagson’s saber, he cut off his head, then collapsed, being almost completely spent. After a long time of resting, he retrieved his saber and flew back to the city, telling the people that the man they knew as Gnagson was really Mainerd, since no one knew about the real Gnagson, only Mainerd, who used it as an alias. With that, he ran off, having the truth spread that everything that ‘Gnagson’ did was really Mainerd. While in his ship, that he renamed the Immolator since Gnagson gave him the name Vehemence, he contacted Lord Trivas to explain what was going on and why he had been absent for so long and out of contact. Lord Trivas said that he needed him back on Ni’novia immediately because three Sith had left the order and joined the Jedi and one Sith died. They would be planning on what to do under the circumstances. Mainerd said he’d be there to help, then fell asleep in the first time in days after setting the course. Death Mainerd fought in the Galaxial War, but was killed when his ship was destroyed in combat.